Red and Black
by DavisJes
Summary: A Kim and Shego fanfic.


"Hold it Shego," Kim yelled as Shego and Draken headed for the roof.

Shego jumped from the rope with her hands blazing with green energy. "Hey Kimmy," she mocked. "I was afraid I would not get to dance with you this time."

"Ron! Draken!" Kim yelled as Draken continued to climb the top.

"Way to go Shego," Draken said getting in the airship.

"I'm on it KP," Ron said as he shot the hair dryer grappling hook at Draken's ship which took his pants with it. Turning red and covering his boxer with his hands, "Okay maybe in a minute KP."

"Ron," Kim sighed as she continued to flip dodging Shego's energy blast.

A minute later Rufus handed Ron his pants and he was off running after Draken.

"Kimmy, it's just you and me," Shego said throwing another blast of energy at Kim this time aiming below her and hitting some crates she was standing on. As Shego watched Kim fall from the crates that had been blasted out form under her she wondered if they were alone.

Then she heard aloud crash. "I'm okay," Ron yelled.

"Yeah good," Shego though. "Those two bumbling idiots should keep each other busy and hey if one manages to kill the other it is a plus for me either way."

Before Kim could get up Shego was on top of her holding her arms to her sides. "What do you think you are going to do Shego?" Kim asked trying to get out of her grip.

"Something I have been waiting to do since you first interfered," Shego told her. Shego leaned over Kim kissing her full on the lips and deep.

"Hey KP I got wah…" Ron stopped in mid sentence seeing Shego on top of Kim.

"Until next time Kimmy," Shego said jumping up and heading through the hole in the roof. "Hey Dr D lets go," Shego yelled to him as he came out with a crate on his head.

"You okay KP," Ron asked running over to her.

"Yeah," she mumbled sharing at a retreating Shego.

* * *

Laying there on her bed Kim stared at the ceiling ignoring Ron calling her on the Kimmunicator. She did not want to talk right now. She needed time to herself. Time think about what happened. "Why," Kim asked aloud in a whisper as she touched her lips. "I thought her and Draken," Kim thought and shook her head. "No wait. I don't wanna think about that either." Kim thought about all there fights. Shego was the only villain which called her Kimmy and she had no idea why. Also when ever Kim confronted Shego no matter if she was alone with Draken or with another villain Shego was always egger to fight her. "Almost like she was glad to see me," Kim whispered drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Kim had tracked Shego to Shego and Draken's new lair. "We need to talk Shego," Kim said making an entrance from the ceiling and landing in front of her.

"Talking takes to long Kimmy. Let's get right to the fun," Shego said as green blazed around her hands and she launched herself at Kim.

Kim threw a few punches before Shego managed to sweep her feet out from under her cause Kim to land on her back. Shego leaned over Kim as the energy around her hands disappeared. Shego closed the distance between them. "How do you plan to get out of this one Kimmy," Shego whispered before her lips came crashing down on Kim's. Pulling back Shego looked into Kim's eyes. Kim smiled as she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck pulling her back into another kiss as Shego's hand went under her shirt.

* * *

"Woah!" Kim said shooting up in bed, "Freaky werid dream." Kim went to her bathroom and splashed water on her face. "Why is she plaguing my dreams now? It was one damn kiss," she yelled in frustration. "She kissed me," she said as she touched her lips thinking about it. Kim went back in her room and saw the clock said 6am, "Well better take a shower and get ready for practice," Kim thought. "A cold shower," she muttered in the bathroom.

* * *

"KP," Ron yelled running up behind her.

"Hey Ron," Kim replied.

"Think we would still be doing this in college?" he asked as Kim warmed up on the uneven bars.

"I will probably always be doing this," Kim said as she flipped over the bar and launched herself at the top bar. Then going around the top bar a few times before dismounting in a perfect flip, "As long as they are out there so am I," she told him.

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and pumped his paw in the air with a nod. "Yeah buddy you said it," Ron told the naked mole rat patting him on the head. "We are with you all the way KP."

Kim ran over to Ron and kissed him. "Thanks Ron." Then picking up her stuff she turned back to Ron. "You wanna grab a bite in the dinning hall before I go shower and head of to class."

"Sure," he said wrapping his arm around Kim's shoulder.

* * *

All through class Kim kept being haunted by her dream. At one point she realized she had spaced out and instead of taking notes was dodling a crude picture of Shego in her green ball point pen. Kim quickly turned the page hoping no one in her class of five noticed. Suddenly her Kimmunicator went off and she packed up her things and left the room.

"What is it Wade?" Kim asked walking down the hall.

"Shego and Draken will be at the annual Space Ball tonight," Wade told her. "I think Draken is going after your dad and the other scientist again."

"Draken really needs to think up a new plan," Kim sighed.

* * *

"Ron, keep an eye out," Kim told him. "You know Draken and Shego will make an enterance."

"Kimmy I can handle him," her dad told her.

"I know dad but you just have fun and Ron and I will take care the rest," Kim said hugging Dr Possible.

* * *

"Mr Dr Possible!" Ron came running in.

"What is it Ronald?" Dr Possible asked calmly.

"They took KP!" Ron yelled.

"I am sorry folks I have to go," Dr Possible said running off the stage. Taking his cell phone out he hit speed dial. "Jim! Tim! Get your mother and meet up at the jet."

* * *

"Possibles," Dr Possible said to his family, "Time to save a Possible." Then he turned to Ron, "Come on Ronald gear up," he said throwing at pack at Ron.

* * *

"What are you and Drakken planning?" Kim demanded.

Shego threw her hands up in the air. "You never know what Dr D is thinking. Me on the other hand, I just wanted to annoy you."

"About last time," Kim said.

"You liked it," Shego replied.

"No," yelled Kim, then quieter said, "I thought you and Drakken…"

"He is not my type and even if he was I need someone who is like me. Not someone who needs me to save them all the time." Kim just stared at her. "Does that bother you?"

"No," Kim shook her head. "It is just I have never met anyone like you." Kim smiled. "You used to be good and you have saved me before. Why don't you leave this life behind?"

"We have been through this before," Shego said getting closer to Kim. As Shego went into kiss Kim they heard running footsteps.

"KP!" yelled Ron turning the corning and tripping over his shoes rolling over and sliding to Kim as Shego ran away.

"Hi Ron," Kim smiled.

"Hey KP, You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Could you unite me? Please and thank you," she replied. After Ron untied her he wrapped her in a kiss. "Why am I disappointed that she did not kiss me," Kim thought ask she kissed.

* * *

Lying in bed Kim was still thinking about how she had been disappointed that Ron and her family were able to reach her before Shego kissed her. Kim rolled over in the darkness staring up at the celing of her dorm room she shared with Monique. Frustrated she threw a pillow over her face. "I am straight," she thought. "I love Ron," she told herself playing with the necklace she always wore that he gave her after they got together.

* * *

During swim class Kim did not even realize she was not watching her classmates swim but was staring at the girls. "I never realized how long Alicia's legs were," she thought. "Or how tight Micha's butt is."

"Hey Possible," Todd yelled. "Why are you staring at my girlfriend?" he asked motioning to Kelly who had just dove in the water.

"She was not staring," Monique said. "She is watching the competition. Did you forget we have a swimming competition in the next two classes."

"Oh yeah," Todd said sheepishly with a goofy grim.

Monique sat down beside Kim. "Seriously girl," she whispered, "What is up with you?"

"Nothing. Just thinking," she replied.

* * *

"Okay class," Kim's physcology professor said, "I want you to read chapter tweleve plus this article," as she wrote the URL on the board.

Kim copied down the URL and packed her books. Ron met her outside her class and gave her a kiss as he offered to take her bag. "I can't meet you for lunch Ron," Kim told her. "I got some things I need to do."

"K KP," Ron said kissing her again, "Love you."

"Love you too Ron," Kim replied.

* * *

As she flopped down on her bed Kim let out a loud sigh. She hated lying to Ron. She did not have anything to do but just did not want to deal with him or anyone right now. Kim felt her and Ron were growing apart these past months and she felt is was all her fault. She loved Ron, she really did and Ron was the only guy she could see herself ending up with. That was the problem. Ron was the only GUY she could see herself with. Ever since Shego had kissed her all those months ago she had dreams about Shego. Kim realized she had not been disgusted by the kiss but was shocked by it.

"Hey girl," Monique said bursting in the room. Seeing Kim flung over the bed she smiled and asked, "Girl trouble?"

"What?" asked Kim jumping off her bed turning red.

"Not sure why but I have noticed some changes in you these past couple months. Especially during swim class," Monique smiled.

"I am still the same person I have always been," Kim said defending herself.

"Everyone will not notice the changes," Monique told her as she began to list things which she had noticed about her.

"I have always dressed this way," Kim replied.

"Who is the girl that got you questioning yourself?" asked Monique.

"How did you?" started Kim.

"Gaydar," Monique interrupted. "Who is she?" she grinned.

"Shego," Kim whispered. "Wait!" Kim yelled then lowered her voice. "Are you tring to say I am…." Monique just let Kim talk. "I am not a lesbian. I love Ron." Kim was silent for a minture before looking at Monique as a thought occurred to her. "Are you…"

Monique nodded, "Yes"

"Who?" Kim asked.

"Bonnie," Monique.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Kim, "But she was with Brick."

"Closet," Monique replied. "Why do you think she was on the cheerleading squad?"

"So was I," kim stated to disprove Monique who just raised an eye brow at Kim. "I am not a dyke," Kim said almost in tears. "I love Ron. Shego is the freak for kissing me."

"I never said you were a lesbian," Monique said calmly trying not to get angry at the words her friend was using.

"Then why can't I quit thinking about Shego," Kim asked before loweing her voice. "Why do I no longer feel completely sure about Ron although I still love him and want to be with him? I no longer care about having sex with him."

"You are bisexual," Monique told her.

"I'm what?" asked Kim.

"Bisexual," Monique replied. "You like both guys and girls."

"But I don't like girls," Kim insisted.

"You think about when Shego kissed you," Monique said.

"Yeah but," Kim started.

"Think about a girl," Monique told her. "Think about kissing a girl. Dose that turn your stomiach?"

Kim thought about Shego kissing her and then how she felt when she thought Shego was going to kiss her but did not. "No."

"Now think about kissing Ron," Monique suggested getting a smiled from Kim. "What about kissing another guy?"

"No desire what so ever," Kim answered without hesitation.

"It is werid to feel so strangly for one guy but no desire to be with another guy," Monique said. "If it was not for Ron I would say you were completely lesbian."

"But I can't be this way," Kim said.

"Why?" Monique asked, "Because it's wrong?"

"Yes," Kim replied.

"Dose it feel wrong?" Monique questioned.

"No," Kim told her.

"I think you need to figure out things and talk to Ron," Monique suggested.

* * *

"Ron," Kim said knocking on his door. "Can we talk?"

"You have time for me?" Ron asked a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Don't Ron," Kim sighed.

"Don't what KP?" her asked. "You never have time for me anymore and when you do you seem distracted."

"Ron I," Kim started.

"KP wait," Ron said throwing his hands up. "I love you. I have always loved you since pre-k. I thought we would be together forever," he sighed.

Tears welled up in Kim's eyes. "Ron," she choked out.

"Its just not working is it KP?" Ron asked as Kim started crying. Ron wrapped his arms around her. "I know you love me and that we will always be in each others hearts. For me there is no one else but we both feel the other pulling away."

"I love you Ron," Kim said.

"I know KP," Ron replied. "I know."

* * *

Kim got back to her room and was glad Monique was not there. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

When Kim woke up later that night Monique was sitting across the room doing her homework. She looked up when she noticed Kim stir. "Hey girl," Monique said trying to sound cheery. "You okay?"

Kim shook her head. "We broke up," she said hugging her knees. Then she looked at Monique. "It hurts but not as much as I thought it would. Like I knew it was coming."

"Girl," Monique said sitting down beside Kim. "You will find someone I promise."

"Thanks," Kim replied. "I have never thought I would have feeling for a girl much less Shego. Not that I really can say I like her but ever since she kissed me I can't stop thinking about it."

* * *

"Shego," Kim yelled as she came in through the roof of Draken and Shego's newest hideout.

"Hey Kimmy," Shego replied powering up.

"I did not come to fight," Kim told her landing in front of Shego. "We need to talk."

* * *

Might write another part to this.

I based some of this on my personal experiences in college and the scene with Kim not realizing she was staring at the girls swimming was similar to something that happened to me in fifth grade.

I modeled Todd after Chad from Sailor Moon.

Ron's and Kim's reaction to the break up is how I reacted when my boyfriend broke up with me. In that scene both characters have a piece of me in them.

Red and Black by DavisJes

Red and Black © DavisJes Aug - Sept 2008

Kim Possible © Disney


End file.
